


Fold and Crease

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Gen, Kittens, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur helps Melinda to bond with the team. Unfortunately his techniques include the use of unnecessary force and civilian casualties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fold and Crease

Melinda May, known to many an academy class as the cavalry, was famed amongst SHIELD for her calm demeanour. Outwardly May was subtle and quiet, the only SHIELD agent not completely reliant on caffeine to function. She was also the only field agent that had manage more than a week on desk duty before planning an all out interoffice war. (May lasted a fortnight)

Some people described her as cold or aloof, of being detached. She just ran with it, the comments rolling off her like water from a duck’s back. She was, after all a trained professional.

When the kittens first arrived on the bus, the kids thought that May wouldn’t go near them, that at best she would see them as possible allies if not small, furry weapons.

Truth is, she rather liked them. They had an air about them of neatness and a peaceful exterior. Despite the playful attitude inside the pair, they could walk and stalk with the best of them. They cold pad silently into and out of a room and nobody would have noticed.

Once or twice the kittens had managed to sneak up on May and startle her, however only after very stressful days, usually involving Coulson doing something stupidly heroic.

Yet both Arthur ad Merlin loved to play and run around and be around others. Arthur loved to simply curl up and sleep on people, vaguely aware of the companionship if not an active participant to the conversation.

May herself often felt the same way, as though her inner happy person had to be locked away behind the ninja-like facade. She had tested the waters on the bus by telling a joke a couple of times but the kids just looked at her as though she had grown a second head and Coulson would just smirk.

In the end it was all down to Arthur, who decided to start a war with the numerous origami cranes that the young Melinda had been taught to make as a young and hyperactive child. When Skye discovered the pile of dismembered paper birds she nervously apologised to May. Seeking her opportunity May directed Skye to the coffee table in the lounge and taught her how to make her own crane, to replace the one who had lost their lives in the gallant battle.

FitzSimmons noticed them an hour later, still folding away and Fitz forced his partner to make planes with him. Even Coulson joined in, if only to make an inflatable bunny rabbit for each of the team. After that he just watched and provided compliments for each new creation.

Oddly enough Arthur never attacked a piece of origami again, although May probably wouldn’t mind the chance to hang out with her new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it isn't summer anymore. I apologise for not having these finished but real life kind of popped up. Having done 10 weeks of summer work in three days (not that any of the teachers bothered to mark it) I started 6th form and am still finding my feet.   
> We should be back to regular updats and I will have the series finished by November.   
> If there are characters introduced in other Marvel works that I have yet to include into my plan I may do another bunch next year. At the moment I have another 8 planned.
> 
> I also apologise if this doesn't grab you like the other did, I was a bit distracted by Bake-off as I wrote. Feel free to comment, I love to hear from you  
> AirTrafficControl


End file.
